In The End
by RebecaV
Summary: Lois travels to the future. Clark follows after her. What they find, shocks them both.
1. Chapter 1 - Chapter 5

General Author's Note:

For many years I wrote at Ksite. It took over my life at some point. Since then, I've decided to write my own stuff (I am currently writing a book). However, I have a love for Clark and Lois that will never go away. I posted some of my old work here, but not all of it. This is my attempt to do so.

Please know that all of this work was written years ago.

Feel free to comment and follow me on twitter my username is "RebecaValdez"

Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Into The Future

Author: RebecaValdez

Style: Started out as really long one-shot became short chapter serial.

Timeline: 8x22 - "Doomsday"

A/N: I started writing this before the episode aired. From there it took on a life of it's own.

Summary: What happen when Lois goes to the future?

* * *

Chapter 1

Lois threw Tess against her desk. That would have to do for now. She stood up and saw something shiny on the floor near Clark's desk. Her fight with Tess destroyed her desk completely. Something was bound to fall out of his.

"I don't think Smallville is the type of guy that wears rings," Lois said. She picked up the ring and held it in her hand. "L? I bet that stands for Lana," Lois said with a hint of jealousy. Without realizing it, she slipped the ring on her finger.

"What the hell just happened?" Tess asked as she began waking up.

"I have to find Lois," Clark said.

"You have to kill Doomsday," Oliver said.

"I know this may sound selfish, Oliver, but I've already lost Chloe to this monster. I can't afford to lose Lois too," Clark said.

He couldn't think straight. Since when did he call Davis a monster? He didn't know what was going on with him. He just wanted to see her.

"You love her, don't you?" Oliver asked.

Clark was not one to answer a question with a direct and simple answer. "I'll never admit it to her face, but she's one of my closest friends. I have to make sure she is safe," Clark said.

"What about Doomsday?"

"I won't be able to defeat him if I don't know she is safe. It'll only take a minute to get her to a safe place," Clark said.

"Where are you taking her?"

"I don't know yet."

Clark looked everywhere from the talon to her new apartment , but in the end, he knew where she would be.

"Lois?" he called as he entered the Daily Planet.

"She's not here," Tess said.

Clark saw the blood on Tess's face. He came up with the stupid theory that Davis had had been there and had taken Lois. "Did Doomsday come here? Did he take Lois? Were did her take her?" he was rambling on with questions.

"Cool it, Kent. Davis wasn't here," Tess said.

"Then who did this to you?" he asked.

"None other than your precious Lois," she answered in a cold tone.

"Lois? Why would she do this to you?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Tess said. She was lying. She knew exactly why Lois came after her. "She was here one second and gone the next."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"She walked over to your desk, picked something up and left," she said.

"Left? What direction did she go?" Clark asked.

"I don't think you're getting it, Clark. She disappeared into thin air. She walked over here," Tess said. She walked Clark into the direction that Lois had gone to. "She was here."

Clark immediately saw the Legion Ring on the floor. He bent down and grabbed the ring. "Was she touching this?" Clark asked.

"I'm not sure. What is it?"

There was no use in lying to Tess. She already knew everything. Maybe she could

even help. "A ring that can time travel. If Lois had that ring on, she's not here now," Clark said.

"Let her be. This world is better without her," Tess said.

"I'm going after her," Calrk said ignoring her comment.

"You have to be kidding me. You have a destiny and you're going after some girl?" Tess asked.

"Lois isn't just some girl to me," he said.

"What about Davis? You have to find him," Tess said.

"I'm leaving," Clark said.

Tess opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late. Clark had put the ring on his finger and was gone.

* * *

Chapter 2

"What the hell?" Lois asked. She was in a room she didn't recognize, but when looking twice she realized she was in the storage room of the Daily Planet. "How did I get here?"

A man came into the room. He had grey hair and a cigar in his mouth. "Lois, what are you doing here? I thought you took the day off for Jeremy's birthday party," the man told her.

"Do I know you?" she asked him.

"Cut the BS, Lois. The both of you took the day off," the man said.,

"I really don't know who you are. The last thing I remember is getting in a fight with Tess," Lois said

"Mercer? She hasn't work here since 2009," the man said.

"Oh yeah, and what is it now?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"2017."

"And who are you?"

"Non other then you boss; Perry White."

"CK, don't you have the day off?" Clark walked into the Daily Planet and saw Jimmy standing there. "I do? I mean, yeah I do. I just had to grab some paper work," Clark lied.

"Jeremy's more important to you then some job," Jimmy said.

"Jeremy? Look, Jimmy, I'm looking for Lois. Have you seen her?"

"You would be the one to tell me her location. I'm pretty sure she's at the apartment," Jimmy said.

"Her apartment, right. Thanks, Jimmy." Clark headed out the door.

"Hey, CK!" Jimmy called.

"Yeah?"

"Where are your glasses?"

"Glasses?!"

"Look, Lois, cool it down. It's not 2009. I have no clue as to what you're talking about. So, do us all a favor and go home. I'll see you at the party later," Perry said.

Party? What part was he talking about?

"Do I still live at the same apartment?"

"For what I know, you've been living there for years. Not get, Kent."

"Wait, did you just call me, Kent?"

Clark decided not to super speed. He would walk to Lois's apartment. When he got there Lois was standing in the hall ready to open the door into her apartment. "Lois!"

"Clark?"

"I'm so glad I've found you. We have to go," Clark said.

"Go? Oh no, they've got you too," she said. She looked down at the ground then back up at Clark. "What year do you think it is?

"2009," he said without thinking.

"So, it just that Perry dude that's crazy," Lois said.

"Perry? Lois, we're in the future. It's 2017 here," he said.

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No!"

"Then why are you saying we're in 2017? This is crazy!" Lois yelled.

"Let's go inside, Lois."

"Fine."

They walked into the apartment and found a little boy crying on the couch.

"Lois, do you know him?" Clark asked her quietly.

"Never seen him before in my life," she said.

The boy looked up and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Yay! You're not gone! You're here!" the little boy exclaimed jumping into Clark's arms.

Lois and Clark exchange a clueless glance. Lois used her soft quiet voice towards the child. "Honey, what are you doing here?"

"Don't be silly, mommy! I live here!"

"Mommy?" Lois asked.

Clark began laughing. "Lois Lane, a mother? That's something I'll look forward to," he said.

"What do you mean, daddy?' the little boy asked.

"Daddy?" Clark asked.

It was Lois's turn to laugh. "Look, who's my son's father!" She realized what she was saying. "Wait a minute!" She took the little boy She took the little boy from Clark's arms and put him on the couch. She knelled down in front of him. "Are you saying that Clark and I are your parents?"

"That's what you've always said," the little boy said.

"What's your name, buddy?" Clark asked.

"You're so silly, daddy. You know my name is Jeremy," the boy said.

"Haha, that's right, buddy. You know, I'm just messing with you. Can you do me a favor, Jeremy? Mommy and me need to talk," Clark said.

"Okie dokie, I'll go take care of Jenny," Jeremy said.

"Jenny?" Lois asked.

Jeremy just smiled and walked farther into the apartment.

Lois turned to Clark. "I-d-."

"Don't know what to say," Clark finished to her.

"Exactly, I mean, us two having kids together?" Lois asked.

"It sounds…."

"….weird," Lois finished.

Clark picked up a picture of him, Lois, Jeremy and a baby. "I guess that's Jenny; our daughter," Clark said.

"She's beautiful," Lois said.

Clark picked up an other picture of just him and Lois. They were both smiling. "We look…."

"happy," Lois finished. She awkwardly looked up at Clark. "Smallville, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. The ring was suppose to be on my finger, but it's not," Clark answered.

"Ring?" That's the last thing I remember! What the hell is going on, Smallville?"

"It's a long story," he said.

"I need to know what's going on Clark."

* * *

Chapter 3

"The ring that you put on time travels. That's why you're here," Clark said.

"But then how did you get here?" Lois asked.

"I put the ring on too," he said.

"Why would you put a ring on?" Lois asked.

"I had to come after you."

"You came after me," Lois asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Why did you do that, Clark? You risked it all for me," Lois said.

"I'm going to find a way to get us out of here," Clark said.

"What about now? We have two kids to take care of," Lois said.

"I don't know. I feel bad leaving the little guy by himself," Clark said.

"Little guy? Really Clark? He has a name," Lois said.

"Jeremy and Jenny. I wonder how we chose those names," Clark said.

"Don't you think this is all strange? Us having a family together?" Lois asked.

"It's more than that," Clark said. He was walking around the living room and picked up a photo. "We're married."

"What!?" Lois asked. She saw the picture that he was talking about. It was them on their wedding day kissing. "Oh great. We're a kissy couple."

"What did you expect?"

"Not this. I mean, did you ever in your wildest dreams think about marrying me?" Lois asked.

"I rather not answer that," he answered truthfully.

Lois couldn't believe what Clark was not saying. What did he mean by that? "You've thought about marrying me?"

Before Clark could answer, Jeremy came in the room with the telephone in his hand. "It's Aunt Chloe!"

"Chloe!" Lois and Clark both exclaimed. They both went for the phone, but Lois was faster.

"Chloe. Chloe!" she yelled into the phone.

"Relax, Lo. I know I'm late, but I'm on my way," Chloe said.

"We need your help."

"Yeah, I know. Jeremy told me about your situation. Seriously Clark could fix all of this, but whatever. Of course you want me. I'll be there in a couple of minutes," Chloe said.

There was a click on the other line where Chloe hung up. Lois turned off the phone and looked up at Clark.

"What did she say?" Clark asked.

"She's on our way to help us," Lois said.

"You didn't even tell her," he said.

"She knew," Lois said.

"She knew?" he asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

Chapter 4

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Lois walked over and opened it. Chloe had a bunch of nags in her arms. "Clark, can you use those muscles of steel to help," Chloe said.

Clark walked over to her to help her. "What is all this?" he asked her.

"The things your wife asked me to buy for your son's fifth birthday party," Chloe said.

"Party? You mean with people?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. About 50. I told you it should be a small thing, but you spoil your children and want to give them everything," Chloe said.

"50 people are coming here?" Lois asked.

"Umm yeah," Chloe said. She looked confused.

"How much time do we have?" Clark asked.

"About an hour. Maybe we should post pone it. I mean, nothing is ready," Chloe said.

"No. No! My little boy is going to have his birthday party. You get everything started, Chloe. I need to speak to Clark," Lois said. She grabbed Clark by the arm and started pulling him towards the other side of the house.

"Hey, Lois. Is everything ok?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Everything is super," Lois said.

Once far away from Chloe and in an other room (their bedroom), Clark looked at Lois with curiosity. "What's going on, Lois?"

"We have to do this, Clark," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I always told myself that if I ever had children, I would be the best mother I could be. My father never threw my sister and I birthday parties. This is my way to make it up," Lois said.

"But we need to leave," Clark said.

"Come on, Clark. What's a couple of hours pretending to be married," Lois said

"Lois, last time we pretended to be a couple…"

"…it didn't end up so well. I know, but this is different," she said.

"Yeah, it is different . This time we really are a couple."

"Even easier. Look Clark, it won't kill us. A couple of kisses. Some loving hugs. It's simple," Lois said.

"Kisses?" Clark asked.

"Well, what did you expect?" Lois asked.

"You can't use my own words against me" Clark said.

"Come on, Smallville," she said.

"I don't know," he said.

"Please for me?"

He couldn't say no to her. "Fine, but as soon as this party is over, I'm looking for our way out."

"Fine with me."

They went back into the living room where Chloe was holding a baby; Jenny. "She was crying so I went to her room to pick her up," Chloe said.

"Thanks Chloe," Lois said.

"Here. I have to get to work," Chloe said handing Lois Jenny.

"Hey princess," Lois said smiling at the baby. The baby smile back at her. "You have the cutest smile ever."

The truth was that she had Clark's smile. Everything about Jenny reminded her of Clark. "You said I have daddy's smile."

Lois's jaw nearly dropped when she heard the 10 month old baby talk in a full sentence. She kept eye contact with the baby. "Clark," she called.

Clark was by her side within seconds. "Did she just talk?"

"You told me not to do it in public, but Auntie Chloe knows you're an alien," Jenny said.

"A what?" Lois asked.

"Jeremy. Jenny. Why don't you go watch TV. Aunt Chloe need to speak to daddy and mommy," Chloe said.

"Ok," Jeremy and Jenny both said an left the room.

Chloe turned to both Clark and Lois. She kept eye contact with Clark. "Ok. What's going ok?"

"This isn't our time," Clark said.

"What?"

"We both used the legion ring and came to the future. Lois came by accident I followed after her," Clark said.

"What year are you from?" Chloe asked.

"2009," Lois answered.

"Jesus, you guys aren't even together, are you?" Chloe asked.

"No," Clark answered.

"That's' the flirting, phone call with the red-blue blur stage," Chloe said.

"Chloe," Clark warned.

"What does the red-blue blur have to do with us? And how did you know about that?" Lois asked.

Chloe and Clark exchanged looks. "You're married to her, Clark. She's known the truth for years," Chloe said.

"The truth about what?" Lois asked.

"Lois, promise me you won't freak out," Clark said.

"What's going on?" Lois asked.

"Lois, I'm the red-blue blur," Clark said.

Lois laughed. "Seriously, Clark. What is it?"

"He's not lying, Lois. He's the red-blue blur…well was," Chloe said.

"Was?" Clark asked.

"Come on, Clark. You don't have powers," Lois said.

"You mean like this?" Clark asked. One second he was in one spot; the next he was feet away.

"How did you do that?" Lois asked.

"I'm the red-blue blur, Lois."

Lois took some time to think. It made sense. The disappearing acts. The crappy excuses. How did she not see this before? "Does this mean our children have powers?" Lois asked.

"It does. They have all your powers. Well, they're still learning the whole flight thing," Chloe said.

"You can fly?" Lois asked.

"I guess so," Clark said smiling at Chloe. He was happy that at some point, he learned to fly.

"I can't believe this. I mean, this entire time, it's been you," Lois said. She

remembered the phone conversations with the red-blue blur. "Wait, what did you mean by bye in that letter, Clark?"

"It doesn't matter now. Davis can't kill me if I'm here," Clark said.

"Davis? What does he have to do with this?" Lois asked.

"There's a lot of stuff to learn about me," Clark said.

"I want to know everything," Lois said.

"We have a party to get ready for," Clark said.

"Super speed and get the job done," Lois said.

Clark liked this bossy I-will-make-you-use-your-powers side of Lois. He did as he was told. Quickly setting everything up.

Now it would be to talk to Lois…about everything.

* * *

Chapter 5

"I can't believe Davis is an alien that is suppose to kill you. And he's the beast from Chloe's wedding," Lois said.

"I couldn't either."

There was a knock on at the door.

"We'll talk about this later, Smallville. Right now I'm throwing my baby boy a party," Lois said.

"We'll talk," was all Clark could say.

The person at the door was Jimmy. "Hey guys," he told Lois and Clark. He looked over at Chloe. "Hey beautiful," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lois and Clark smiled at each other. They were happy to see that Chloe and Jimmy were back together.

"Perry said he'll be here soon." Jimmy said. He walked over to Lois and Clark.

"Who is Perry?" Clark asked.

"Are you ok, CK?" Jimmy asked.

"He's just being silly. Of course he knows Perry's his boss," Chloe said making a face at Clark.

"Yeah, I know Perry's my boss. I'm a joker, you know," Clark said.

"Yeah, he's a joker," Lois said. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her hand on his chest. "Play along," she whispered between her teeth. She smiled up at him as an act. "That's why I married him."

"O-kay. I don't know what's going on, but where are my god daughter and god son?" Jimmy asked.

Right on cue, Jeremy and Jenny ran into the room. "Uncle Jimmy!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Jenny and Jeremy both fought to jump into Jimmy's arms. Jenny won and Jeremy stuck out his tongue at her.

"How are my two favorite people doing?" Jimmy asked.

"It's my birthday party today, but my birthday is next week! I'm five!" Jeremy yelled.

"I know! And I got you a cool gift too," Jimmy said.

"Really? What is it?"

"I can't tell you. You have to wait," Jimmy said.

"Ok," the little boy said sadly.

"What about you, my crazy monkey!" Jimmy said looking at Jenny.

"Jimmy," she said.

"Well, at least you can say my name," Jimmy said smiling. Lois looked at Chloe. Her face let her know that Jimmy didn't know Clark's secret. Or that Jenny was super smart.

While Jimmy was distracted with the kids, Lois walked over to Chloe. "Just who is coming to the party?" she asked.

"Everyone you know," Chloe said.

"Is the justice league coming?" Clark asked.

"Justice League?" Lois asked.

"Green Arrow? Black Canary…"

"Figures you're in with Oliver," Lois said.

"You know about Oliver?" Clark asked.

"It came up," Lois said.

"Clark. I'm sorry, but they're not coming. You don't speak to them anymore," Chloe said.

"What happen?" Clark asked. Chloe didn't answer. "What did I do?"

"You didn't want to kill Davis. You post poned doing it. Oliver and his team took it in their hands. Bart, AC, and Victor all died in result," Chloe said.

"AC is a hero too?" Lois asked.

"Was a hero," Chloe said.

"I have to fix this. I need to find a way to go back," Clark said.

There was a knock on the door. "You're going to have to go back later," Chloe said.

"I'll wait until after the party."

Everyone showed up. Martha, the General, Lucy, Lucy's husband and two kids. Perry. Kara. Even Lana.

Clark was surprised to see Lana there. How could she show up there know she would hurt Clark? But shockingly, he didn't feel anything. No pain, no kryptonite. Nothing.

He walked over to her. "Lana, hey!"

She shared a big grin on her face, but Clark could tell it was a fake one. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Clark asked.

"I get a call from my ex's wife saying she would feel honored if I showed up at their son's birthday party. Those kind of things aren't easy to take in," Lana said.

"Lois invited you here?" he asked.

"And frankly I don't even know why," Lana said.

Changing the subject, Clark asked, "Lana, what happened to the kryptonite," she looked at him weird. "I can't remember," he lied.

"How could you not remember? I showed up at the Daily Planet. I told you that we could be together; I was cured. But it was too late. In your own words, 'Lois is the one I'm suppose to be with. I've never loved anyone the way I've loved her.' The funny thing was that you weren't even with her at the time, yet you were so sure," Lana said.

"I'm sorry things ended like they did, Lana."

"I'm not. You're happy. You have two beautiful children and a wonderful wife," she said smiling up at him. She grabbed a pair of glasses from the coffee table and handed them to Clark. "I think it's time for me to go. Don't let your secret out, Superman," she whispered.

"Superman?"

With that, Lana was gone.

"After this," a voice behind him said. He turned around saw Lois. "…I want a divorce."

"Not that I think that would count, but why?" Clark asked.

"You're still in love with her," she said.

"Who Lana?"

"Who else? Give me one other good reason for her being here," Lois said.

"She was politely accepting an invitation from my wife," Clark said.

"Wait, I invited her? Why?" Lois asked.

"Ask yourself that," Clark said.

"Maybe I wanted to show off my perfect life with my great children and hot husband," Lois said.

"So, you think I'm hot?" Clark asked.

He loved teasing her. "Don't go getting a big head. Your party hat won't fit," Lois said. She put a party hat on him and took a picture.

"What are you going with that?" Clark asked referring to the picture.

"It can come in very handy. Maybe even as blackmail," Lois said.

"Don't be like that, Lois."

"You lied to me for years," Lois said.

Trying to get the camera out of Lois's hand, Clark slipped. From everyone's else's point of view he was giving his wife a loving hug from behind. "The important thing is you know now," he whispered in her ear. Yet an other affectionate move from the other's view.

"Oh look, the happily in love couple," Lucy said.

"Yeah, how about a kiss, CK."

"We're not really into PDA," Lois said. Why was she getting nervous? They spoke about this already.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Martha said.

Both Clark and Lois's cheeks turned red. Martha had seen them kiss?

Clark turned Lois around so that she was facing him. "I'm sorry," he said in a whisper so low only her ears heard.

For Lois and Clark, the next several moments that passed were explosive. The kiss had started off so slowly that Lois at first didn't realize they were already kissing. Frustration and impatience hit Lois like a rock. She had wanted to kiss Clark since Chloe's wedding. Maybe even before.

She wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. Forcing Clark closer to her. Therefore, the kiss was depended. Feeling Lois make the first bold move, Clark gained confidence. If she thought my kiss as Green Arrow was good, she hasn't felt anything yet, he though to himself. He wrapped his hands around both sides of her waist. Things were definitely heating up.

"Ew! Mommy! Daddy!" they heard Jeremy yell.

They pulled away from each other, but kept eye contact.

"Seriously guys there are kids at this party. Keep it pg," Lucy said.

Clark gave her a fake smile. He looked over at Lois, but she was looking away from him. Why was she avoiding him?

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 6 - Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait. I didn't intend for there to be a long gap during updates, but I had to get my laptop fixed. Also this update is shorter than the last one because I had originally planned to update five chapters at a time, but then decided to focus more on the suspense of the story rather than the length.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Lois continued avoiding Clark for the rest of the party. She made conversation with just about everyone and stayed away. Once everyone was gone, it was just Clark, Lois and their children.

"So, I guess you'll be looking for a way out of this?" Lois asked.

"When I go back, I'll be fighting Doomsday. I want to rest before. That way I'll have more of a chance at defeating him," Clark said.

They were sitting on the couch. Jeremy was asleep in Clark's arms. Jenny was asleep in Lois's arms. "What happens if you don't defeat Doomsday, but he defeats you?" Lois asked.

"Then this is not your future," he said.

"Oh," she said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's better for you. Now you'll get to choose who you marry," Clark said.

"You don't think I choose to marry you?" Lois asked.

"Why would you? You don't even like me," Clark said.

"This life," Lois said looking at their children, "Isn't so bad. It's better than I imagined it would be," Lois said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, I have two of the most loveable children that call me mommy," she said. She brushed the hair out of her sleeping daughter's face.

"Don't get use to this life, Lois. It won't be here soon," Clark said.

"Clark, I want you to fight," she said.

"What?"

"I want you to fight," Lois said.

"What are you saying, Lois?"

"I want you to fight for this future, Clark."

"Lois, you deserve better than me," he said.

"I'm not asking you to do this for us," Lois said. She set Jenny in a crib that was next to the couch.

Clark followed after her after he Jeremy on the couch. "Then, what are you asking me to fight for, Lois?" he asked.

"Them," she said pointing at Jeremy and Jenny. She stared at them for a couple of seconds. "Tell me you wouldn't fight just a bit harder to insure their survival. That you won't give it just a little more effort just to see their faces again?" Lois asked.

"Lois, I'll find a way so you don't remember this. It won't hurt if you don't remember," he said.

"No, Clark. You did that to me once. You won't do it again," Lois said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I remember now. I wrote that article. Everyone knew who you were. The government was after you. You put the ring on. You won't take my memory again," she said.

"How do you remember all that?" Clark asked.

"Memories just started flowing when we kissed. And I won't forget it. Please Clark, don't do that to me a second time," Lois said.

"Knowing my secret has ruined lives, Lois."

She turned and looked at their children. "I'm willing to risk that…for them," she said.

"We've already ruined our future," Clark said.

"How?" she asked.

"I doubt we were suppose to know all of this," Clark said.

"So, we pretend we don't know," she said.

"What about when we go back? I'm just suppose to be ok with the fact that you're my future wife. I'm suppose to kill myself waiting until the future says I can be with you? I just act like I don't have these feelings for you?" Clark asked.

"There is no for sure about us even going back," she said. She realized what Clark had said. "You have feelings for me? What are you saying, Clark?"

"You weren't suppose to hear that," Clark said.

"But I did and I want to know what you meant by that," Lois said.,

"Nothing, Lois. Just forget it," he said. He needed to get away from her. Not expecting her to follow him, Clark went into their bedroom ready for rest.

Lois wasn't letting this go. She followed after him. "No, I'm not going to just forget it. I want to know what you meant by it," she said.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure you want to know?"

"I said yeah, didn't it."

"Fine," he said. Without warning he grabbed both sides of her waist and pulled her closer to him. His face was inches away from hers. "This is why," he said right before he captured her lips with his.

It took her merely two seconds to realize what was going on. She wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his smile against her lips.

He began kissing down her neck. She moved slightly giving him better access. "Lois," she said in a whisper.

"I guess we'll have three kids instead of two," she joked.

But it hit him what they were doing. He pulled away from her. "We can't be doing this," he said.

"Why not?" she asked in a sad tone.

"It's wrong," Clark said.

"We're married!" she yelled. Her sadness was quickly replaced with frustration.

"Not yet," he said. He saw the look that Lois had on her face. He grabbed her hand and led her to sit with him on the bed. "Lois, I've thought about this before."

"You have?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not like this. This isn't how I pictured this happening," he said.

"Well, how did you picture this happening?" she asked.

"I want this to be something special. I don't want it just to be sex. I want to make love to you," he said. He stopped shortly so he can find the perfect words for it. "I want to take you to dinner and tell you how beautiful you look. I want to tell you how much you mean to me. I want to take you home an see you reaction when you see the candles and rose petals I set up just for you. I want to tell you that since the first time I met you, I knew my life would never be the same." He saw the tear that fell down her cheek. With his thumb he wiped it away. "There's so much that I want to tell you before. About my past and my birth parents. About everything. I want a relationship with you, Lois."

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" Lois asked.

"You make a guy think, Lois."

"Well since you don't want to spend the night doing what I want, what do you want to do, Mr. Kent?" Lois asked.

"Why don't we just talk, Mrs. Kent."

"Oh God, don't say that! I'm not your mom," she said.

"No, you're not," he said. He was obviously checking her our.

"Eww, gross you perv! I have kids and a super strong husband," Lois said.

"I'll bet, but who said we have to tell him?" Clark asked.

"You're right. Come here," she said. She grabbed Clark by the shirt and crashed their lips together.

Pulling away from the kiss minutes later, Clark said, "I love you, Lois Lane."

She was taken by surprise, but still managed to say, "I love you too, Clark Kent." She shared an other passionate kiss with her future husband slash present boyfriend.

"So, what are we going to talk about?"

"I have no idea where to even begin."

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

She woke up in his arms not even remembering when they'd fallen asleep. She looked up to find him staring back at her with such a loveable smile on his lips. "About time you wake up, sleepyhead," he told her. She lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, that hurt."

"Liar," she said. She sat up from the bed and put some house shoes. "What time did we fall asleep?"

"I fell asleep a couple of minutes after you. Around 2:30."

"I'm so sorry, Smallville. I know you wanted to talk and I had to fall asleep. I mean, what happened to the kids did they sleep in the living room. God, I'm such a bad mother and wife," she said.

"It's ok," Clark said. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I put the kids in their beds before I went to sleep." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad I rested. Now I hopefully have enough strength to defeat Doomsday."

"Promise me, you'll be safe," she said.

"Don't you remember, Lois? I'm fighting for them," he said. He looked over at a picture of their children. "And for us," he said kissing her.

"You better be," she said going in for an other kiss.

"Breakfast! Breakfast!" they heard from the kitchen.

"Oh great mommy duties call," Lois said.

"Well, just don't forget about your wife duties," Clark said. He grabbed a pillow and hit Lois on the butt with it.

She turned back and looked at him with a shocked face. "Mr. Kent, you are being very bad," she said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said.

She bit her bottom lip to stop her self from letting out a squeal. The last thing she need Clark doing was making fun of her cause she squealed. She walked into the kitchen with Clark right behind her.

Jeremy and Jenny were sitting patiently at the table waiting for them. Lois gave each of them a kiss on the top of their small heads. "You guys definitely have my set of lungs," Lois said.

"Grandpa Sam says that too," Jeremy said.

"Oh God, I wonder how he reacted when he found out about us," Lois said looking at Clark.

"He probably scared me," Clark said.

"But you're not afraid of anyone, daddy. You're Superman!" Jenny yelled. This was obviously something that excited her.

"Shh, Jenny! Mommy and Daddy said we can't tell anyone about that!" Jeremy yelled at his younger sister.

Maybe it's best that I find out later what they mean, Clark told himself.

"Alright, what do you buggers want to eat?" Lois asked.

"Shouldn't daddy be asking us that?" Jenny asked.

"Why daddy?" Lois asked.

"Sorry mommy, but we all know you can't cook."

"I can't believe this! Even my kids hate my cooking!" Lois exclaimed.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's just cause I'm the world's best cook," Clark said.

"Oh shove it, Smallville."

"I love you, too."

"So, how exactly are you going to get us back to our time,?" Lois asked

"I don't know yet. Maybe we will be stuck here," Clark said.

"Maybe Smallville. Just maybe."

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"So, how is this alien John Jones going to help us get back?" Lois asked.

"He's helped me in the past. I'm positive he could help me now," Clark said.

"You know," Lois said. She moved closer to Clark on the couch. She put her hand on his chest and her other arm on his shoulder. "…I wouldn't totally mind if we were stuck here," she said. She gave Clark a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to fix this, Lois. Doomsday is my problem. Bart, Victor, AC all died because of me. We'll go back we'll still get this life," Clark said.

"You'll defeat Doomsday. And if you don't, I'll keep using the Legion Ring to make sure you do," Lois said.

"The Legion Ring can be dangerous. I don't want you going anywhere near it anymore," Clark said.

"Well, that's not for you to decide," she said.

"Lois," Clark warned.

"Don't Lois me," she said.

"You're going to be a pain to live with," he said.

"Right back at you, Stud."

"How is it that you got to the future?" John asked.

"The Legion Ring. Lois got here by accident and I came after her," Clark said.

"Lois Lane-Kent? Your wife?"

"She wasn't in 2009, but now yes."

"And you want my help?" John asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where I kept the Legion Ring. I asked Chloe, but she didn't know either," Clark said.

"Kal-El, I didn't even know such a ring existed until now," John said.

"Is there anything you can do to help me?" Clark asked.

"I wish I could, but I don't know of time travel. I'll try to see what I can do, but I can't promise anything," Clark said.

Clark was about to leave when John called him. "Kal-El!"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so eager to go back. You have a family now. For as long as I can remember that's all you wanted," John said.

"Everything is perfect. Lois and I are married. I have a son and a daughter with her. I couldn't imagine my life turning out better. But it's not just my life that I took over. People died because of my mistakes. I have to go back and fix that," Clark said.

"You're planning on fighting Doomsday by yourself?" John asked.

"I can't tell Lois this, but if I die it won't be such a bad thing. Everyone else will be unaffected by Doomsday. This time, I won't let him destroy Metropolis," Clark said.

"Unaffected by Doomsday?" a voice asked. Clark turned around to see Lois standing there.

"Did you follow me?" Clark asked.

"I was worried about you. And for good reason. Do you seriously think that if you die, the rest of the world will be unaffected?" Lois asked. Tears were rolling down her cheek. She moved closer to him. "Millions of people would be dead if you hadn't saved them. This world needs you. Chloe, your mom, Jeremy, Jenny, me. We all need you," she said.

"You weren't ever suppose to hear that," Clark said.

"But I did. Now I need to knock some sense into your Kryptonian head," Lois said.

"Lois, please don't make this harder then it already is," Clark said.

"You sound suicidal. You're scaring me," she said.

"I'm not suicidal. I just have to get use to the fact that I may not make it out of this alive," Clark said.

"You will. I have confidence in you," Lois said.

Deep down he knew Lois was right. He would defeat Doomsday. "You're right," Clark said.

"I'll let you know if I find anything, Kal-El," John said.

"Thanks," Clark said. He turned back to Lois. "Let's go home."

"Good, cause I left the kids alone," Lois said.

"You what?" he asked.

"They are pretty smart, Smallville. They can take care of themselves."

"Those are our kids for you. Smart and Independent."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jenny and Jeremy yelled as Lois and Clark came into the door.

Jenny jumped into Lois's arms Jeremy jumped into Clark's.

"Hey, my kiddos," Lois said.

She gave each of them a kiss on their forehead. She loved kissing her children.

"Should I tell them?" Jenny asked Jeremy.

He looked at his parents and then back at his baby sister. He nodded.

"Tell us what, Jenny?" Clark asked.

The little girl stayed quiet.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Lois asked. She held her daughter closer to her.

"It's going to be ok, mommy. We're going to make it," Jenny said.

"Honey, what are you talking abut?" Lois asked.

"She saw you crying. When daddy left this morning. She thought maybe he'd left us," Jeremy asked.

"No! That's not what happen," Lois said.

"So, we're staying as a family?" Jenny asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes. We're staying a family," Lois said.

Clark and Lois sat on the couch with their children on their laps. "I would never leave you three. I love you guys so much," Clark said.

"We love you, too," Jeremy said.

"Group hug!" Jenny yelled.

They all shared a group bear hug.

"This is a great moment for a picture," Lois said. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the camera.

"It can be like our other family picture," Jenny said pointing to a picture on the coffee table.

"Yeah!" Jeremy yelled. He seemed very happy.

"Ok, everyone. Say cheese," Lois said.

"Cheese!"

Lois looked at the picture on the digital and showed Clark.

"Perfect," she said.

"Yes, you are," he said.

She smiled up at him. "You're so lame," she told him.

"But you love me that way," he said.

"Yeah, I do," she and leaned over to kiss him.

They were so busy kissing that they didn't notice what their children were doing. When they heard a crash they were forced to pull away from each other.

"What happen?" Clark asked.

Jenny and Jeremy just stood there pointing to the other one.

"She did it!"

"No I didn't! He did it!"

"No one is in trouble. What did you break?" Lois asked standing up from the couch.

"Our family picture," Jenny said quietly.

"Oh, that's ok," Lois said. She walked over to them and picked up the broken glass. That's when she saw it. That's when she saw the ring that would take her and Clark back home.

"Clark!" she exclaimed.

Before Clark could get to her, she was gone in a flash. "Lois!"

He heard the ring cling on the ground. He picked it up and saw what it was.

Of course I would hide it there, he thought to himself.

His first thought was to run after Lois, but then he felt something pull his leg. He looked down and saw Jenny and Jeremy with tears in their eyes.

"Is mommy coming back?" Jeremy asked.

"Did mommy die?" Jenny asked.

Clark bent down to his children and held them in his arms. "Mommy is ok. She will come back. Just not right now. I have to go find her," he said.

"But what about us?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll be back before you know it," Clark said.

"You promise?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, you promise?" Jenny asked.

"I super promise," Clark said.

"Ohh kayy," Jenny said.

"Come here," Clark said. He hugged his children very tight in his arms. "I love you guys more than anything. I promise I'll come back. It's going to be ok. We're going to be ok," Clark said.

"I love you too," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I love you, daddy," Jenny said.

"Time to save mommy. Bye guys," Clark said. And with that he was gone.

She found herself at the Daily Planet. Everything was dark, but she heard two voices.

"We've tried everything. Maybe we should get use to the fact that we are stuck here," the female voice said.

"No, we're not giving up. We have two children that need us," the male voice said.

"Oh my God. Jenny and Jeremy. My poor babies are so alone right now. What are we going to do, Smallville?"

"Relax, Lois. Knowing Jeremy, he's talking charge and called Chloe," the male said.

Hearing those nicknames scared her. Why were these people acting like they were Clark and her? And how did they know about Jeremy and Jenny?

"Relax? How can I relax when I know my children aren't with me?" the female asked.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and Clark was right in front of her.

"Thank God I found you," he said giving her a tight hug.

"Shh. We're not alone," Lois said.

"What was that?" the female voice asked.

"I don't know. Stay behind me, Lois."

"Be careful, Smallville."

Clark looked at Lois with a curious face. She just shrugged her shoulders.

They quietly awaited as these other two people approached them. But what they saw they would have never imagined.

What they saw was themselves.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 9 - Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait again. This update is a little longer than the last one so hopefully that makes up for it.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Holy crap," young Lois said.

"Who are you?" young Lois asked.

Older Clark and Older Lois exchanged looks. "I think we're you," Older Lois finally said.

"This explains why we were sent to 2009," Older Clark said.

"Wait, you guys are from the future?" young Lois asked.

"The year 2017," older Lois said.

"So, you are the Clark and Lois we were pretending to be?" younger Lois asked.

"I guess so," Older Clark said.

"How are Jeremy and Jenny? You did meet them, didn't you?" older Lois asked.

"They're fine. They didn't know who we really were," younger Clark said.

"So, you guys can just put on the ring and go back to your time," younger Lois said. She didn't like seeing two of herself.

"It's not that easy," older Clark said.

"Why not?" younger Lois asked.

"We can't find the Legion Ring," older Lois said.

"I left it tight here," younger Clark said pointing to his desk, but the box was no where to be found.

"Was there anyone with you when you put on the ring?" Older Clark asked.

"Tess," younger Clark said.

"Mercer?" Older Lois asked. She looked over at her Clark and it was as if they were talking with their eyes.

"What aren't you telling us?" younger Lois asked.

"Telling you the future, can change it," Older Clark said in a serious tone.

"We already know that we get married and we have children together. What more could you tell us that comes as a bigger shock?" young Lois asked.

"Tess Mercer is the person who helped Zod take over the world," Older Clark said.

Younger Clark's face froze.

Lois was confused. "What's a Zod?"

"He's a dangerous man," Older Lois said. She didn't know how much her younger self knew about the real Clark.

"What aren't you telling me?" younger Lois caught on.

Older Lois looked at younger Clark. "I told her everything. Well, about my powers. I didn't think I would have to tell her about Zod," he said. He looked at his Lois. "Zod issomeone from Krypton." He looked back at his older self. "I thought I destroyed him," younger Clark said.

"I did. Well, both of us did, but Zod was able to relive though his son's death," Older Clark said.

"Davis," younger Clark said.

"With Davis being dead, Zod used him and the help of Tess to take over the world for a while. He used a secret identity so Clark wouldn't find him," Older Lois said.

"Davis is dead?" younger Lois asked.

"Yeah," Older Lois said .

"Him and Doomsday both," Older Clark said. He saw younger Lois flinch when he said it. "How much have you told her?"

"She knows that Doomsday can kill me," younger Clark said.

"But he doesn't. You defeated him," Older Clark said.

"Not yet," younger Clark said.

"What's today's date?" Older Lois asked.

"May 14, 2009," younger Clark said.

"So, you're suppose to kill Doomsday today," Older Clark said.

"He started attacking the city around 8 at night. It's noon right now. I have time to prepare," younger Clark said.

"You won't need that much time. I'm going to help you," Older Clark said.

"Clark. Don't. You can die," the older Lois said.

"If he doesn't survive this, I die anyways," Older Clark said.

"Metropolis is going to recognize two red-blue blurs," younger Lois said.

"He may be the red-blue blur, but that's not who I am," Older Clark said.

"Then who are you?" younger Clark asked.

Older Clark smiled down at his Lois. Then he did his thing. He super sped a spin and changed into his costume.

"What does the S stand for?" younger Lois asked.

"Superman," older Clark said.

"Just when I think you can't get any cockier, there you go giving yourself a name like that," younger Lois said.

"Actually you're the one that gave it to me, Lois. But that was before you know I was really Clark Kent," Older Clark said.

"When did I tell her?" younger Clark asked.

"On our first date. He planned it all out. We went out to dinner. Then he told me about his powers and everything. Then he took me flying then we made love. It was one of the best nights of my life," older Lois said.

"Wow, I put out on the first date," younger Lois said.

"It wasn't like that, Lois," Older Clark said.

"We were in love," older Lois said.

"Yeah, we are," younger Lois said smiling up at her Clark.

He reached over and held her hand in his. "What are we going to do?" younger Clark asked.

"Stop Tess is first. Zod did a lot of damage. I won't have him do it again," older Clark said.

"Where do we go?" younger Lois asked.

"You still have the farm, don't you?" Older Clark asked. He saw his younger version of himself nod. "Help your Lois get there." Older Clark picked up his Lois in his arms and super sped to the farm.

"Ready?" younger Clark asked his Lois.

"Let's go."

Just as they were about to go to the barn, they heard a crashing noise.

"Jenny! Shut up! We don't want to be seen." They knew who it was.

"Jeremy, where are we?" Jenny asked.

Oh they were sure now.

"Shh! I think we're at mommy and daddy's work," Jeremy said.

"Oh my God!" younger Lois exclaimed. She grabbed Clark by the arm and dragged him with her.

She found just what she thought she would. "Jenny. Jeremy. What are you guys doing here?" Lois asked.

"Mommy!" they said jumping into her arms.

Clark turned to Lois. "Things just keep getting complicated."

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"This can't be happening. They can't be here when I fight Doomsday," Clark said.

"You're going to fight someone?" Jenny asked.

"No, daddy! No!" Jeremy yelled. He grabbed a hold of Clark's leg. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Clark said. He picked him up in his arms. He walked over to Lois. "We have to go."

"Do you think you can handle all three of us?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Jenny! Jeremy!" Older Lois exclaimed as they came into the house.

She held her children in her arms. They held on to her, but then they realized something was up. They looked back and forth between both sets of Clarks and Loises.

"What's going on? Why are they here?" Older Clark asked.

"They must have put the legion ring on," younger Clark said.

The children started backing up away from the sets of Clark and Lois. "Jenny, run," Jeremy said.

Less than two seconds later, the kids super sped out of the house.

"I hate when they do that," Older Clark said as he super sped after them.

"I'll help," younger Clark said and followed.

Both the Loises were left alone in the kitchen. "Does that happen often?" younger Lois asked her future self.

"Sometimes their games of hide-and-seek end up going world wide," Older Lois said with a smile on her face.

"I feel like I'm living some kind of dream," younger Lois said.

"It's actually more like a dream come true."

"So, I'm happy in the future?" young Lois asked.

"Right now I'm the happiest person alive. I have four people that I love more than anything" Older Lois said.

"Four?" young Lois asked.

Older Lois's eyes grew wide. "Did I say four? I meant three," she said.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

She couldn't lie to herself. "I don't know how to tell Clark."

"Smallville doesn't know? But it's his, right?" younger Lois asked.

"Of course it's his! I would never cheat on Clark," Older Lois said.

"Then why haven't you told him?" young Lois asked.

"When I got pregnant with Jeremy and Jenny, Clark was there with me when I found out. He was there with me during the pregnancy, but this time is different," Older Lois said.

There were tears rolling down her cheeks. Young Lois gave a hug to her future self. It was the first time they had touched.

"The moment you tell Clark about this baby, he's going to be there for you," young Lois said.

"I can't tell him," older Lois said.

"What?! You have to."

"There are things you don't understand. Things Clark has to do."

"Like what?" young Lois asked.

"Being an alien isn't easy for Clark. He has to save the world and follow orders from his father."

"His father? Jonathan died years ago," young Lois said.

"Not Jonathan. Jor-El; Clark's birth father. He is sending Clark to training in two weeks."

"So, he'll go to his training and come back and raise your baby together," young Lois said.

"It's not that simple. He's not leaving just for a couple of days."

"How long is the training?" young Lois asked.

"Months. Even years."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was. If I tell him I'm pregnant, he won't leave. And he has to do this. I've stopped him from doing a lot, but this is something bigger then me. This is something can't interfere with," older Lois said.

"I'm sorry," younger Lois said.

"You know what's more pathetic than someone taking out on me; taking pity on myself."

Both of them laughed.

"I can't believe I never saw this. The way Clark and I feel about each other. His powers. Was I shocked when I found out your way?" young Lois asked.

"Not really. Clark was always disappearing when Superman came around. A girl gets suspicious you know," Older Lois said.

"So, why Superman?" young Lois asked.

"Actually the idea came to me when I first saw his costume. The S doesn't originally stand for Superman," older Lois said.

"It doesn't?" young Lois asked.

"It's his family symbol. The House of El."

"So, you just started calling him Superman out of the blue?" young Lois asked.

"He showed me his costume. Talked to me all night as I wrote my 'I Spent the Night with Superman' article. It was the first time he told me everything about his planet and that he was an alien. Well, everything but the fact that I knew him as Clark Kent." She saw the confused face that he younger self was making. "I know, you probably think I'm exaggerating, but it's true. The day Superman appeared in

Metropolis, the world had hope."

"I see you're telling a story," a voice said behind them. It was older Clark with Jeremy in his arms. Younger Clark was behind him with Jenny.

"What took you so long?" younger Lois asked.

"Let's just say giving sugar for breakfast in the Kent household is rather limited," Older Clark said.

"I don't remember ever being that fast as a kid," young Clark said.

"We also had to explain why there is two of us," Older Clark said.

"We have two mommies and two daddies now," Jenny said.

Everyone just laughed.

Young Clark turned to his older self. "We have to find a safe place for them."

"The fortress," older Clark said.

"I can't. It's dead," young Clark said.

"It would also be the first place that Doomsday would look for them. Where's somewhere they would be safe?"

"We can take them across the ocean. Anywhere. Just meanwhile we destroy Doomsday," younger Clark said.

"I'm not leaving. Anywhere you go, Smallville, I'm going," Older Lois said.

"Lois, don't mess around like that. There is no way you're going," older Clark said.

"I'm not losing you. I need you," older Lois said.

"And our children need you," young Clark said. He didn't want to step in, but he knew he needed to. "What happens if all of us die? Who is going to take care of them?"

"As much as I hate not going to be by Smallville's side during this, he's right," young Lois said. She looked over at the two children who were sitting in front of the TV in the living room. "I've only spent one day with them and I couldn't bare with the idea of losing them. I can only imagine how much love you have for them. What happens when you're gone? What happens when these children are left to be orphans? How are they going to feel then?"

"Lo, you know I can do this. I've done it in the past, I can do it again. Besides, there is two of us now," Older Clark said.

"Promise me you'll come back," older Lois said.

Older Clark moved closer to his Lois. "With all the love in my heart, I promise," he said and then captured her lips in his.

Their younger selves watched as they kiss. Young Clark held Lois's hand in his. He then moved closer to her so they were only inches away.

"Do you promise too?" she asked.

"I do. I promise," young Clark said as he kissed her.

"Eww! Mommy and daddy are kissing!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Double eww! All of them are kissing!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Both couples pulled away and laughed at their children's comment.

"I agree with the brats," a voice said. Everyone turned around to see Tess standing at the door way. "That was a disturbing sight to see. Seriously, Clark you're shacking up with this tramp in the future?"

"That 'tramp' is my wife," Older Clark said.

"And those 'brats' are our children," Older Lois said.

"I'm disappointed in you, Clark. You could be a God among men, but instead you choose to have a family," Tess said.

"Having a family is something I've always wanted," older Clark said.

"Well, you choose to have it with the most annoying person alive," Tess said.

"That's enough, Tess! Where is the ring?" younger Clark asked.

"Safe."

"Look, Tess. I know that you think you're doing the world a favor cause that orb is talking to you, but it's wrong. It's a set-up to destroy Earth," older Lois said.

"Why should I believe you?" Tess asked.

"Mommy, who is she?" Jenny asked pulling at young Lois's arm.

She picked her daughter up in her arms. "Just a mean lady," young Lois said.

"Oh ok," Jenny said. She shrugged her shoulders and then jumped on Tess. Her super strength helped her knock Tess down to the floor leaving her unconscious.

"Jenny! Why did you do that?" young Clark asked.

Young Lois picked her daughter up and tried to contain herself from laughing her butt off. She loved the fact that her less than a year old daughter knocked out a full grown adult women without a struggle.

"You told me to stay away from mean people.. Knocking her out was faster," Jenny said.

"That's my girl," older Lois said.

"So, what are we going to do with this?" young Lois asked giving Tess's body a kick.

"She has to have the ring on her somewhere," Older Clark said.

"She doesn't have any pockets," younger Clark said.

"I think I know where," young Lois said.

"Where?" older Clark asked.

"Everyone, turn around," young Lois said. When nobody moved, Lois let the general's daughter part of her come out. "Now! I'm not kidding!" she yelled.

Everyone rolled their eyes and obeyed Lois's orders.

"Bossy," older Lois said.

A couple of seconds later, Lois said, "Ok. Found it."

Everyone turned back around.

"Where was it?" older Lois asked.

"Where would you hide something you wouldn't want anyone else to see?" young Lois said.

"My bra," older Lois said.

"Exactly."

"That's gross," younger Clark said.

"That's hot," older Clark said.

"Don't tell me Smallville gets kinky in the future," young Lois said. Her older self nodded. "That's something to look forward to."

"Lois," younger Clark said. His cheeks were turning red by the second.

"Oh don't be so modest, Clark. You've had a lot of kinky dreams involving Lois by now. Let's just say she makes all those dreams come true," older Clark said.

"Even the storage room at the Daily Planet one?" young Clark asked.

"Ever that one," older Lois said giving her Clark a seductive look.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Who said you can have kinky dreams about me? I didn't give you permission," young Lois said looking at both Clarks. She did not look happy, but truthfully she was.

"Oh cut the crap! You know you've been thinking about him since the day you found him naked in the cornfield," Older Lois told her younger self.

"Did anyone tell you that you have a huge mouth?" young Lois asked.

"Guess some things never change," young Clark said. He gave his Lois a tight squeeze.

Older Clark cleared his throat and all eyes were on him.

"Hate to break the Kodak moments, but we should really get you guys to safety."

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"You're really going to take us to Paris?" young Lois asked.

"It's far from here and it's a pretty place," young Clark said.

"I wish you were coming with me," young Lois said.

"I promise. We'll go there together one day," young Clark said. He still saw a hint of sadness in her face. "I'll take you there for our honeymoon."

He saw the smile on her face. "You promise?" young Lois asked.

"I promise," he said.

"He keeps that promise too," Older Lois said.

"That's where I took her, too," Older Clark said.

"You know, I was a bit scared that with you knowing the future, it wouldn't happen, but I see now that love conquers all. Maybe your future isn't exactly like ours, but that's ok. You're still going to make it," Older Lois said.

"Yeah, we are," younger Lois said as she wrapped her arms around Clark's waist.

"We should get going," Older Clark said.

"Ok," young Clark said.

"Clark, you take your Lois and Jenny. My Clark will take me and Jeremy," older Lois said.

"Ok, let's go."

Less then two minutes later, the whole family was in Paris.

"Clark, do me a favor," young Lois said.

"Yeah?" young Clark asked.

"Make sure Chloe is safe. Get her away from that monster," Lois said.

"She's safe. She's with Davis," young Clark said. He saw her concern. "I know it sounds weird, but she's with the good side of Davis. I'll explain later," young Clark said.

They were too busy in their own conversation that they didn't notice their older selves sharing their own conversation.

"Maybe we should tell them how Davis died," older Lois said.

"I'll tell myself on our way back to Metropolis, but you can't tell her," Older Clark said looking at young Lois. He turned his attention back to his Lois. "Keep her calm. The last thing we need is her freaking out. I'll save Chloe before anything happens just like I did last time. Chloe will be safe before Lois has any idea that her little cousin's life was in danger," older Clark said.

"Chloe's in danger?" young Lois asked.

"It's not what you think, she'll be fine," older Clark said.

"The future is changing as we speak! What if her safety has changed too?" young Lois asked.

"It won't! I'll make sure of it," older Clark said.

"What happen to her? Why was she in danger?" young Clark asked.

"We have to go," older Clark said.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," young Clark said.

"Fine, you want to know? I was wrong! I thought Davis could be a good person, but I was wrong and Chloe almost died because of it. Luckily Jimmy was there to fix my mistake," older Clark said.

"Clark, how is Jimmy going to know to take her somewhere safe, if you're not there to tell him?" Older Lois asked.

"I have to go. Get into costume, Clark," older Clark said. He looked over at his Lois. "Make sure she stays here," he said that and then he was gone.

Younger Lois began to freak out. "What does this mean?" She turned to her older self.

Older Lois's eyes were watery. "Clark, you better go," older Lois said.

"What's going to happen to Chloe if we don't get there in time?" young Clark asked.

"I honestly don't know. Please just go," older Lois said.

He turned to his Lois. "I'm going to save her. I promise," he said.

"I love you," younger Lois said. She wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. She leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Go save the world, my hero."

"I love you," were the last words Clark said before he super sped back to Metropolis.

It was time to save Chloe.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"We need to find Chloe," Super man said.

"Where was she before?" RBB asked.

"You know what? I'll find her. You make sure that Doomsday doesn't get anywhere near the city," Superman said.

"How will I know where to find you?" RBB asked.

"I'll find you."

Superman flew into the building where he knew Chloe and some member of the Justice League were. He made it just in time.

Everyone was on the ground because Chloe had used the Black K on Davis. Superman quickly ran to Chloe's side. "Come on, Chloe. We have to get you out of here," he said.

She looked at him strangely. "Clark? Is that you?" she asked.

He then remembered that this Chloe didn't know him as Superman yet. "Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get you somewhere safe," Superman said.

"I'm coming with her," Davis said.

"No!" Superman exclaimed. He threw Davis across the room. "You're staying away from her!"

"Clark, Davis can't hurt me anymore. Doomsday is gone. He's just Davis," Chloe said.

"That doesn't make him any less dangerous. I won't make the same mistake twice," Superman said.

Getting up from the floor, Oliver spoke. "What are you rambling on about, Clark?"

Superman wasn't on good terms with Oliver in his time. So, he wasn't ready to trust this Oliver. He turned his attention back to Chloe.

"This may sound weird, but I'm from the future. The Legion Ring sent me here. Davis is just as dangerous as Doomsday. Trust me, it almost cost you and Jimmy your lives," Superman said.

"I can change him, Clark. I can do it," Chloe said.

"No, you can't! Chloe, this is something I have to do," Superman said.

"I want to help," Chloe said.

"God, you can be so stubborn sometimes," Superman said. He knocked Davis unconscious. He looked over at Oliver. "Make sure he doesn't wake up until I come back."

"How long will that be?"

"Just until I get somewhere safe," Superman said.

"What about Doomsday, Clark? He's out there," Oliver said.

"It's being handled."

RBB super sped into the Daily Planet. He didn't know why he was there, but he felt as if something was calling to him.

"Clark?"

He turned around to see who was calling his name out. It was Jimmy.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" RBB asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, CK."

"I work here."

"Look, I'm here as a favor to a friend," Jimmy said.

"Oliver."

"How did you know?" Jimmy asked.

"Look, Jimmy. I don't have a lot of time to explain. But you need to get out of here," Red-Blue blur said.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"In about 2 hours the streets of Metropolis are going to be very dangerous. You should leave right now while you can," RBB said.

"You're not making any sense, CK. What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

He had no other choice. "A friend of mine from the future warned me that the same beast that attacked at your wedding is going to attack Metropolis tonight."

"Davis is going to attack?"

"You know it's Davis?" the RBB asked.

"I put the pieces together a couple of weeks ago. Wait a minute, a friend from the future? I think you've lost it, CK," Jimmy said.

"I know it sounds strange, but I have friends in high places."

"Why would a normal guy like you know someone from the future?" Jimmy asked.

It was time Jimmy learned the truth. Clark smiled down at him and said, "I'm the Red-Blue Blur."

"Haha. Yeah right," Jimmy said. He was ready to laugh his butt off, but then he noticed something; Clark's wardrobe. He was wearing a red jacket with a blue shirt and blue jeans. "You're not kidding, are you?" Clark gave him a half smile. He sat down in the nearest chair trying to take it all in. "Wow, this is huge. I mean, you're a hero,"

Jimmy said. He looked up at Clark who just had a huge smile on his face. "A lying hero! You told me you weren't him!"

"I know. I'm sorry I lied. I didn't want your life to be put in danger. It's almost killed Chloe on more than one occasion," RBB said.

"Chloe knows? I knew it!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Look, she didn't tell you as a favor to me. Don't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her. I get why she kept your secret. But I need to find her. I have to set things straight," Jimmy said.

"You will, but right now this isn't a safe place to be. You have to leave," RBB said.

"Chloe. She needs to be safe," Jimmy said.

"She is. I'm sure of it. I'll make sure you and Chloe talk after all this is over, but Jimmy, you really need to get out of here," he said.

"You promise she's safe?" Jimmy asked.

"I promise. Now get out of here."

"You got it, CK."

Chloe was never the type of women that let men carry her around. So, she wasn't happy when Clark took her unwillingly for one of his super runs.

"Once he put her down, she began yelling at him. "Clark, what the hell is going on? Why the hell did you bring me here?" Chloe asked.

"Why is Auntie Chloe cussing, mommy?" a voice asked.

Chloe turned around and saw the last thing she expected to see. Two Lois' and two small children.

"What going' on here, Chloe?" Chloe asked. She turned her attention back to Superman. "Why is there a clone of my cousin?"

"I'm not a clone, Chloe. I am Lois, just an older version," Older Lois said.

"And who are they?" Chloe asked looking at Jenny and Jeremy.

"I'm going to let you two explain everything to her. I have to get back to Metropolis," Superman said.

"Go," older Lois said.

"I forgot something last time I left," Superman said.

"What's that?" Older Lois asked.

"This," Superman said. He leaned in and kissed her passionately "I love you, Lois Lane-Kent."

"I love you too, Clark Kent. Now go save the world, Superman."

He smiled down at her and Superman super sped out.

"Does anyone want to clue me in as to why I just had front row seats to the future version of my best friend and cousin's tonsil hockey?"

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 13 - Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait. I don't have a real excuse other than I totally forgot about this.

This is the second to last update. The next update will be two different version of an epilogue because I saw this series ending two different ways.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"Is Chloe safe?" RBB asked.

"She's in Paris with the girls and the kids," Superman said.

"Great. Now Chloe is going to make fun of me," RBB said.

"You can relax, Clark," Superman said.

"So, she doesn't make fun of me?" Red-Blue Blur asked.

"Oh, she makes fun of you, all right. But it's only for a couple of months," Superman said.

"Oh that's great," Red-Blue Blur said sarcastically.

"I love my life. You know when I was a teenager, I would have never imaged my life turning out this great," Superman said.

Younger Clark didn't want to know too much about his future. So, he decided to change the subject.

"It's almost time. We should get ready," Red-Blue Blur said.

"You're right," Superman said. He rook in a deep breath. "Stay alive…The future depends on it."

"No pressure…"

When they arrived to the city, Superman remembered that he left Davis with the Justice League. "I have to go," he said.

"What are you talking about? We just got here," RBB said.

"I left Davis with Oliver. I'm not going to let Oliver put his life at stake. I have to stop Davis before he hurts anyone," Superman said.

"Davis doesn't have his powers. He can't hurt Oliver or anyone," RBB said.

"He didn't have his powers when he almost killed Chloe. He's just as dangerous now as he was Kryptonian. I'll be back before you know it," Superman said. He didn't wait for his younger self to give him an excuse. He super sped to the abandoned building.

"Clark!" Oliver yelled. He was trying to hold Davis down.

"I'll handle him," Superman said,. He pushed Davis against the wall and began choking him. "You won't hurt anyone ever again."

Davis became unconscious. Superman decided not to kill him just yet.

"Keep him tied up," Superman said.

"Clark!" Oliver yelled,.

"Holy crap!" Bart exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're disappearing," Dinah said.

"What?" Superman asked. He looked down at himself and saw that he was really disappearing. "Clark," he whispered. He turned to everyone. "I have to go."

He super sped to Metropolis where he found his younger version lying on the floor almost dying. "No!" he yelled. He raced over to his side. "What happen?"

"Doomsday," RBB gasped out.

"Where did he go?" Superman asked.

"Behind…you."

Superman turned around and saw Doomsday coming his way. "It's going to be ok. We're both going to be ok," he told his younger self.

Superman sped up to Doomsday. "Time to say goodnight."

He used his flying ability to fly Doomsday away from the people in the city. He would have to do this alone. Just like last time.

This time it was easier. Doomsday got some punches, but so did Superman. He kept on fighting. He had a family to go back to. A wife and two children.

Just as Superman was sure that he had Doomsday, the beast took a punch at him. Superman was lying on the floor. Doomsday stepped closer and closer to him. The beast put his foot on Superman's chest and pressed down on it hard.

"Ahh!" Superman yelled in pain.

"Die," Doomsday said.

"Not today," Superman heard a voice say.

He looked over and saw the Red-Blue Blur. "Clark, don't," Superman warned.

RBB ignored his older self and made it his mission to destroy Doomsday. He climbed on his back and twisted hick neck until it cracked and broke.

"Bye. Bye. Doomsday," RBB said. He saw Superman laying on the floor and ran to him. "Hey, come on. Let's get you out of here."

Superman grabbed a hold of him younger self's arm. "If I die, Clark, tell Lois and the kids I love them more than anything," Superman said.

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. We got to go," RBB said.

He picked up Superman and super sped him to Paris hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Younger Lois was the one to open the door at the hotel.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed when she saw her Clark holding a very injured older Clark in his arms.

Older Lois came to the door and saw what was going on. "Oh my God! Clark!" older Lois yelled.

"Lois," older Clark barely got out.

Chloe and the kids came into the room.

"What's happening to daddy?" Jeremy asked.

"Chloe, take the kids to the other room," older Lois said.

"But I want to see daddy," Jenny said. She looked up at Chloe with pleading eyes.

"I'm not leaving daddy."

"Jenny! Go!" Older Lois yelled.

Jenny sat down on her butt, crossed her arms and legs. "No."

Clark decided to join in. After all, this is what he was going to have to deal with in the

future. He kneeled over next to Jenny. "Please, Jenny. I'll buy you whatever you

want. Just please listen to your mother," young Clark said.

"You pinky promise?"

"I pinky promise," younger Clark said offering his pinky to his daughter.

The kids guided themselves to the back room.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Chloe said.

"Thanks Chloe," younger Clark said.

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure he stays alive," Chloe said and then went to the

next room.

Younger Clark rushed back to his older self's side.

"Is there anyway to make his healing any faster?" young Lois asked.

"If it was daylight, I'd say the sun, but I don't know," younger Clark said.

"I'm going to die," older Clark said.

"No, you're not!" Older Lois yelled. The tears began falling down her cheeks. "You have three children to raise. I can't do this alone. You have to fight. I need you."

Younger Clark looked at younger Lois with a confused face. She just smiled at him.

"So, it takes me almost dying for you to finally tell me that you're pregnant?" Older Clark asked his Lois.

"What do you mean finally?" older Lois asked.

"Lois, I use your heart beat to go to sleep. I caught on pretty fast that it wasn't just one heart beat I was falling asleep to. I probably figured it out before you did," Older Clark said. He gave her his confident Kent smile.

"Even if you're in major pain, you still find a way to make fun of me," Older Lois told her Clark.

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better now," older Clark said. He stood up quickly.

"Were you faking it?" Older Lois asked.

"Ok, before you go punching me. I really was in pain. The whole I'm dying part was just so you would finally telling me about this," older Clark said rubbing Lois's stomach.

"So, you had me worried so that I could tell you something you already knew?" older Lois asked. She didn't sound at all happy.

He just smiled at her. "Oh and something you probably don't know; it'll be four children not three."

"You knocked me up with twins?!" young Lois yelled at her Clark.

"He knocked her up!" younger Clark said. He pointed at their older selves. "We'll make sure you don't get pregnant a third," younger Clark said.

"Oh, so now you don't want your future kids?" younger Lois asked. She gave Clark a mean look then walked to the back room.

"You're so insensitive sometimes, Clark," older Lois told her Clark and she too stormed out of the room.

"So, you piss off your Lois, yet my Lois gets mad at me? Yep, that sounds about right," older Clark said.

"Lesson #1 of marriage: never piss off your pregnant wife," Older Clark said.

"I'll try and remember that."

"Can't we stay in Paris just a little while longer?" younger Lois asked.

"I promise, I'll bring you back soon. But right now we have to go fix the damage that Doomsday made," young Clark said.

"Not to mention deal with Davis," older Clark said.

"What do you mean by deal with Davis?" younger Clark asked.

"Destroy him," Older Clark said.

"Destroy him? He's human now!" younger Clark yelled.

"Being human doesn't make him innocent!" Older Clark yelled. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm not going to let you do this!" younger Clark yelled.

"Like you're going to stop me," older Clark said.

"I know your weakness."

"And I know yours."

Younger Lois cut in their argument. "You're talking about killing each other! If one of you dies, both of you die," she said.

"I don't die if he dies," younger Clark said.

Older Lois got in the middle now. "Not happening. If you want to hurt him, you're going to need to get through me," she said.

Aside from Kryptonite, Lois Lane was his only weakness. And she knew it.

"I'm not going to hurt him," younger Clark said.

There was silence for a few moment until older Clark finally spoke up. "Look, I don't expect you to understand. You haven't see the bad side of Davis, but trust me, it's there."

"What about seeing the good in people? What happen to that?" young Clark asked.

"I was tricked by Davis's bad side and that almost got my best friend killed. I have a second chance to make things right. I don't see an other way of doing this," Older Clark said.

"There may be an other way."

"What are you talking about, Smallville? If he says you have to kill him, then kill him," younger Lois said.

Younger Clark turned to his older self. "Can you get the fortress working again?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Davis?" older Clark asked.

"Trust me on this. Meet me there in an hour," young Clark said and super sped away.

"What's he planning to do?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

It took Superman nearly 40 minutes to get the fortress working again. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Clark."

"I do," a voice said from behind. He turned around and saw his younger self with a knock out Davis in his arms.

"Why did you bring him here?" Older Clark asked.

"Relax. He can't hurt you," young Clark said.

"It's not his strength I fear. It's his brain. He could disable this fortress for good for allwe know," older Clark said.

"You won't have to worry about that much longer," young Clark said. He placed Davis in the center of the fortress. "Jor-El!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving us and Davis," young Clark said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" older Clark asked.

"Just watch," young Clark said. He turned his attention back to the fortress. "Jor-El!"

"Kal-El my son. Why have you brought Doomsday to my fortress?"

"I need your help. Is there any way you can take away Davis's memory?" young Clark asked.

"What are you doing?" older Clark asked.

"Can you do it, Jor-El?" younger Clark asked.

"That is not within my power."

"Quit lying to me! I know you can do it! I'm not asking for all his memory. Just the part of him being Kryptonian. He deserves a normal life," young Clark said.

There was a long silence. "Are you sure this is what you want, Kal-El?" Jor-El asked.

"It's what's best for all of us," young Clark said.

"I hope you don't come to regret this choice my son."

There was a flash of light. Davis's body was in the air for a couple of minutes. When he finally came down, he was still unconscious.

"It is done, my son."

"Come on, we better get him out of here before he wakes up and starts asking questions."

"It's so good to be back home," younger Lois said.

"I thought you loved Paris," younger Clark said.

"Oh I do. Not going to deny that. I just wish I could have been there for an other reason besides hiding from a monster from an other planet," young Lois said.

"Doomsday's gone. We can go back to living our lives," young Clark said.

"And we can go back to our time," older Lois told her Clark.

"Almost. Not yet. There's something I have to do first."

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

"You really think this is going to work?" Older Lois asked.

"It has to. I have to be fair to them," older Clark said.

They were in the barn having a private conversation.

"What if he doesn't want to help?" older Lois asked.

"I'll try my best to convince him that he would be helping a lot of people," older Clark said.

"Do you want me to go with you? I mean. the last time you saw him was almost 4 years ago. He might not recognize you," older Lois said.

"If I have to tell him everything; I will. Anything to get him here," he said.

"You're just going to walk up to him and tell him he's your friend in the future? That won't work," older Lois said.

"It's my only shot to giving everyone a second chance," older Clark said.

"Are you sure you want this? This time their in love and are heading for a good future," older Lois said.

"But it's not our future. Think of all the adventures we had not as Clark and Lois, but as Lois and Superman. Those might not happen if we let them remember these last few days," older Clark said.

"You're right, but I still want to go with you," older Lois said.

"I'll be fine. I can handle Kevin Grady. Just make sure everyone gets to the party," older Clark said.

"Be careful," she said.

"Superman is always careful."

Superman walked up to the house where he knew his future close friend lived. Two knocks and one minute later, Kevin Grady answered the door. "Can I help you?" Kevin asked.

"We met a couple of years ago. You kind of took my entire memory," older Clark said.

"Right. Clark Kent. That still doesn't explain why you're here," Kevin said.

"Look think it I'm Clark Kent, but I'm from the future," older Clark said.

"I know a lot of things are possible, but time travel? I don't think so," Kevin said.

"I can prove it to you. You married a women named Laura two months ago, didn't you?" Older Clark asked.

"That doesn't prove you're from the future, Clark."

"I guess there's nothing I can really tell you to prove to you that I'm from the future without revealing too much," older Clark said.

"You stuff about my future?" Kevin asked.

"We were close friends in the future. We helped each other out with things," Older Clark said.

"Let's say for a moment that I believe you. That we're friends in the future. What then? Why are you here now?" Kevin asked.

"I need your help to get the present me to forget the last couple of days."

"You want to have a party?"

"I know how it sounds, Clark, but it'll cheer my Clark up," Older Lois said.

"How will it cheer him up?" young Clark asked.

"He blamed himself for A.C., Victor, and Bart's deaths. Seeing them here will make him happy," older Lois said.

"But isn't life going to change because of all this. They're alive. Lois knows my secret. We're in love. I can't help but wonder what is going to change when you go back. Will it be better or worse?" young Clark asked.

"Hopefully after tonight's dinner, it'll be better," older Lois said.

"Hopefully. Where is Clark…well, me?" young Clark asked.

"There's a burning building in Texas. He went to help out," Older Lois said.

"Texas? Really?"

"Superman saves a lot of people. He does everything he can." older Lois said.

"What about my family? How can I be a husband and a father to our children if I'm gone all the time?" young Clark asked.

"When we use to speak as the RBB and Lois, I began understanding how much this world needs you," older Lois said.

"Yeah, but I don't think Lois understand that yet."

"She will, believe me, she will."

"…And then I kissed her."

"You kissed her?" younger Lois asked.

"Yep. Daddy always says to live life like there's no tomorrow," Jeremy said.

"I said that?" young Clark asked coming into the room.

Jeremy smiled up at his father. "All the time, daddy."

Clark sat down next to Lois on the bed. "So, what's going on in here?" young Clark asked.

Lois smiled up at him. It was a smile that made him weak in the knees. "Our son, who I should mention is only five, was just telling me about his first kiss with a girl named Mindy," she said.

"First kiss, huh?" Clark asked.

"Yep. She's my girlfriend now," Jeremy said.

"Girlfriend? Jeremy, don't you think you're too young to be kissing girls? You should wait until you're 15," Clark said.

"Where you 15 when you had your first kiss?" Jeremy asked.

"Good point," Clark said.

"That's what I thought," Jeremy teased. He had a huge smile on his face. "I'm going to watch TV." Their son said as he walked out of the room and downstairs to watch television in the living room.

Lois turned her attention back to Clark. He leaned over and kissed her. "Hey there," he said.

"Hi," she said. He leaned in for an other kiss, but she put her hand on his chest stopping him. "Wait a minute, how old were you when you had your first kiss?"

Clark grunted. "Do we really have to talk about this now?" he asked.

"Why not? We have a lot to catch up on," young Lois said. She backed away from him. "So, how old were you?"

"If you must know I was 13 when I had my first kiss."

"Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

"Lois," he complained.

"Answer the question, Clarkie," she teased him.

"She kissed me."

"Whore. Who is she?"

"Lois, I don't think I should tell you that. I don't want you to hate her," Clark said.

"You just totally gave yourself away. Don't be ashamed of it. I mean, it's only natural that Lana was your first kiss. You were in love with her since you were kids," Lois

said.

"You think it's Lana?"

"Well, who else would it have been?"

"It was Chloe," he blurted out.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Chloe was my first kiss," he said.

She sat there looking at him as if she couldn't believe what he just said. He did not expect her to do what she was getting ready to do. She raised her hand up and slapped him in the cheek.

He looked up at her with a blank face. "Not that it hurt, but what was that for?" he asked.

"Why the hell did you kiss my baby cousin!?"

"She kissed me!"

"I doubt that. Come on, Clark. My cousin's beautiful. You kissed her. Admit it, Smallville."

"I honestly didn't, Lois."

"Fine. Deny it. Whatever, liar."

He laughed to himself. He was telling her the truth but she still didn't believe him. Typical, he thought.

"So, when was your first?"

"When was my first what?" she asked.

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?" Clark asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh come on, Lois. I told you."

"So that's different."

"No, it's not. Come on, I promise not to make fun of you because you were so young," he said.

"I was 17."

"What?"

"I was 17 when I had my first kiss."

"Late bloomer, are you, Lois?" he teased. She gave him a half smile. "What's wrong?"

"It was Wes."

"Wes?"

"Wes Keenan."

"The guy Lex was experimenting?" Clark asked.

"The was the first guy I really had a crush on. We grew up together and well I kissed him. We started sneaking around. Even made things official, if you get what I mean, but then everything changed," Lois said.

"So, all he wanted was to sleep with you?" he asked.

"I don't know. He said that he couldn't have the other guys thinking he was being controlled by a girl. So, he broke up with me," Lois said.

"Lois, I'm sorry. I had no idea," Clark said.

"Don't put me up for a pity party. I'm a big girl. I can take it. I can handle it," she said.

"But I like it better when I handle you," he said.

She laughed. "I bet you do," she said.

The doorbell rang. "I guess the party's getting started," he said.

"Party? What party?"

"Lois is throwing Clark a party. God, why does it sound like I'm talking in 3rd person? I don't think I'm ever going to get use to it," he said.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing they're leaving tonight," she said.

"I guess so."

"Come on, there's a party with my name written all over it."

"You're right. Let's go!"

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

"Don't you think your future wife deserves to know the truth?" Kevin asked.

"She will know the truth. Just not right now," older Clark said.

"What difference does it make?"

"A lot," older Clark said.

"I don't get it. You love her. She loves you. Why not just be together? Be happy. Live life," Kevin said.

"It can't be that way. As weird as this sounds I think the fate of the world depends on it. You just have to trust me," older Clark said.

"So, what am I going to do? Just walk in there and memory wipe everyone?" Kevin asked.

"No, I have a plan. Just stay out here until I call your name. Ok," older Clark said.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

They were outside on the porch and could hear the voices of everyone inside. "I won't be long," older Clark said. He climbed up the stairs of the porch and went inside.

"Hey CK," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy."

"I still can't get use to the idea of you being the Red-Blue blur," Jimmy said.

"I' actually not the Red-Blue blur anymore," older Clark said.

"You're not?" Jimmy asked.

"I have a different name in the future."

Everyone turned their attention back to the food and sat at the table.

"Is this everyone that has been involved with us in the last few days?" Older Lois asked.

"Everyone except Tess. I don't think there's any possible way to get her here after Jenny knocked her out."

"Well, she already knew your secret. The only thing she would learn ahead of time would be about us. I don't think that's enough leverage to control the world," older Lois said.

"I hope you're right."

"Right about what?" younger Lois asked.

They weren't expecting her to be eavesdropping. "We actually have a supervised guest tonight," Older Clark said. He went to open the door of the house. Kevin walked into the house and waved at everyone.

"Who are you?" young Clark asked.

"We met a couple of years ago," Kevin said.

"Wait, you're the guy that took Clark's memory!" Lois yelled. She sounded very mad. "Stay away from him!" Lois yelled. She got in front of Clark to protect him.

Kevin laughed. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here if my help wasn't needed," he said.

"What are you talking about?" young Clark asked.

"Look, I know you don't understand right now, but he's here to help us," older Clark said.

"You're planning on talking my memory, aren't you?" younger Lois asked.

"Not just yours," older Lois said.

"What's going on?" young Clark asked his older self.

"Clark, this is the only way. Too much of our future is at stake. You saved lives because you got a second chance. Knowing the future can change it," older Clark said.

"It makes no sense to go back when we're already this far," young Clark said.

"That's what I thought when Lois and I were sent back to this time, but we've made a difference," older Clark said.

"You can't just take this from me," young Lois said. She had tears in her eyes.

"It only gets better from here. Trust me," older Lois said.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" young Lois said.

"I'm sure," older Lois said.

There was a couple of moments of silence. "Jenny! Jeremy! Say goodbye. We're leaving," older Clark said.

The kids went to hug younger Lois and Clark.

"God, this sucks. I'm going to miss these buggers," young Lois said.

"It's ok, mom. We'll see you soon," Jeremy said.

"I love you, mommy & daddy," Jenny said.

"We love you, too," young Clark said.

The kids walked over to their older parent. "We'll leave and then Kevin will do his thing. He'll be out before yall even realize what's going on," older Clark said.

"Let's do this before I change my mind and kidnap my future kids," young Lois said.

They put the ring on and there was a flash of light.

* * *

TBC


	5. Epilogues

This is the endings that I honestly thought I had posted already. My mistake. Sorry.

Two different versions of how this story ends... Let me know which one you like better!

LONG LIVE CLOIS!

* * *

Epilogue #1

"Let's get this over with," young Lois said.

"Sorry," Kevin said.

"This sucks," young Lois said.

"I'll make it up one day," her Clark said. He leaned in and gave Lois a kiss. "I love you." He held her in his arms.

"Alright," Kevin said. He did his thing and quickly got out of there.

Everyone was left clueless. Lois was in Clark's arms with him wrapped around her.

"Clark, you better get your hand off my butt before I cut it off," Lois said.

"Sorry," he said. He quickly removed his hand from her. "I don't remember how I got here."

"Me neither," Chloe said.

"Chloe!" both Lois and Clark exclaimed. In their minds they hadn't seen her since she took off with Davis. The three of them quickly embraced each other.

"Clark, we have business to do," Oliver said.

Clark nodded in agreement, but in the corner of his eye, he saw the television. He turned up the volume.

"Witnesses say they saw a blur take this strange beast away from the city. We have a lot to thank this mysterious Red-Blue Blur for," the reporter said.

"Wow, he did it," Oliver said.

"Yeah, he did," Clark said.

"Gosh, Smallville why can't you be more like the red-blue blur!"

"Do you think we did the right thing?" older Lois asked.

"I don't know, but we can't regret it. It's done. It's over," Older Clark said.

"I can't help but wonder what we changer," she said.

"Wait, where are the kids?" he asked.

A huge panic hit both of them. Had they changed the future so much that their children no longer existed? "Oh my God, Smallville! What did we do?"

"Jenny! Jeremy!" he yelled.

Lois was going crazy. "No! I can't without my babies, Clark!"

"Got ya!"

Clark and Lois turned around to see their children with huge smiles on their faces.

Lois ran to hug her children. "Don't you ever do that to me! I was so scared!"

"But it was funny."

"Clark walked over to his family.

"We have nothing to worry about. No matter what our past are, our future is locked. Clark and Lois are destiny. This story does have a happy ending."

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

Epilogue#2

"It feels so good to be back home," older Clark said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," older Lois said.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," a boy tugged at Lois's pants. It was someone she did not recognize.

"Mommy?" older Lois asked.

"Last time I checked, we only had two children Lois. And neither of them looked like they were 8 years old," older Clark said.

"You know what this means, don't you?" older Lois asked.

He knew exactly what it meant. "I guess we're just going deal with 3 children," he said.

"Wait, I'm still pregnant, aren't I?" she asked.

A couple of seconds he gave her an answer. "Yeah, and still twins," he said.

"Wow, five kids," Lois said.

"Make that six," Clark said.

Lois turned around and saw Jeremy and Jenny, but next to them was a little girl that looked like she was 6 to 7 years old.

"Oh they are so dead!"

Their older versions of themselves had put on the rings and took their children back to their time.

Kevin was going to use his powers to take away everyone's memory of the last few days. Lois thought she was fine about it, but she realized she wasn't.

"I can't do this," Lois said to herself. She pushed Kevin against the wall. He was now unconscious.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark asked.

"Super speed him back home, Clark. He not taking my memory."

"Lois," he said.

"Clark."

"We can't do this. You heard what they said. We're not suppose to know," Clark said.

"I want to know. I want to be with you. If we do this mind memory thing, we won't be together. I don't know if I can do that again. I've never been happier with anyone then when I'm with you. Do you really want us to go back to our depressed miserable selves?" Lois asked.

"No," he answered truthfully.

"Then what are you waiting for? Super speed Mr. Memory out of here," Lois said.

"What about the adventures they talked about?"

"We'll make our own ones. Better ones," she said.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

She walked over to him, leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. "Oh, I'm sure," she said. She gave him a very seductive look. "Are you?"

Instead of answering back, Clark picked up Kevin and super sped out of the house. A couple of moments later, he came back empty handed.

"Where did you take him?" Jimmy asked.

"Not far. He should be able to find his way back home," Clark said.

"Do you think we're making a mistake?" Lois asked. She hugged Clark from behind and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He turned her around so they were face to face. He held her hand in his and kissed it with such gentleness. "Why should anyone tell me that I can't be with the women I love? I'm not going to let anyone come in between out love. That included us from the future. I love you and I don't want to wait to be with you. I want our life together to

start now," he said.

"It already has. I'm more in love with you after only a few days compared to other guys I've been with for months," Lois said.

"Oh ouch," Oliver said. Clark and Lois turned their attention to him. "That kind of hurts."

"Sorry?" Lois asked.

"Oh it's ok. He's your true love. But I have to say I knew it first," Oliver said.

"No way! I knew there two were right for each other since the beginning!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I could tell he was jealous when he caught me kissing her! So, I think I'm first," AC said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I think I'm the one who spotted it first. When Lois dunked Clark Senior year, I could tell they had a thing for each other," Chloe said.

With all the yelling they were doing, they didn't notice that Clark super sped Lois upstairs to his bedroom.

"Don't you think they'll hear us?" Clark asked.

"I don't care if they do. Maybe they'll get so grossed out they'll leave," Lois said.

"Or maybe they'll want to join us."

"Eww! Gross! I'm not sharing you," Lois said.

"That goes both ways. You're mine and only mine," Clark said. He leaned in and kissed her. "Will you marry me, Lois Lane?"

"I think you already know that answer, Mr. Kent."

* * *

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
